Stay With Me
by Death By Teacup
Summary: Damon and Elena confront their feelings for each other in the bedroom scene of 1x18. Evolves into Damon/Elena pairing as they work through their feelings while taking on Pearl's house of vampires and Stefan? *Smut warning for future chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries fanfic and the first time I've written anything in a while. It doesn't have a lot of substance and could be a one shot or something more. Reviews are welcome, especially if they have constructive feedback!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related, that honor goes to L.J Smith

Stay With Me

The knock on the door made Elena rethink her decision to invite Damon over. She walked softly down the stairs and with a deep breath opened the large oak door. As expected, standing on her porch with an ever-present smirk was Damon Salvatore. Stepping aside she gestured for him to enter.

"Well hello there, Elena. Aren't you looking lovely this evening," He said as Elena rolled her eyes and gestured to Jeremy at the kitchen table, then upstairs toward her bedroom.

"No Elena I will not come up to your bedroom!" Damon stated in a mock loud voice. No doubt hoping to either get Elena in trouble with Jenna, or to just plain annoy her. Although if she was being honest with herself, as of late, Damon wasn't as annoying and she actually found herself looking forward to seeing him. They had a comfortable friendship, and in some ways it was easier to be around him than Stefan.

"Stop messing around Damon," said Elena, rolling her eyes in frustration. She grabbed Damon's arm and led him toward the stairs. Once into her room she walked to her window seat, hoping to put some space between them. It felt entirely too intimate being alone in her bedroom with the flirtatious and dangerous Salvatore brother. Damon of course showed absolutely no reservations about being in her personal space. Walking about as though he lived there. Damon migrated his way towards her bed, and Elena's heart sped up. She couldn't pin point it but something about him lying on her sheets, playing with her old teddy bear made her very nervous. Shoving those thoughts to the side she tried to focus on why she asked him here. She walked back to where her dresser stood and leaned against it.

"I wanted to talk to you about Stefan." She looked into his eyes hoping to gauge his reaction. Damon's face however remained impassive. Instead of responding to her statement he nodded at the wall behind her.

"What happened right there?" It was phrased as a question but Elena was sure that Damon already knew what had transpired. And why she was consulting with him without Stefan's knowledge. The truth was, that lately being with Stefan scared her, in a way that was different than before. Sure he was still a vampire but there was something just underneath the surface that he seemed unable to control. It was like tasting her blood brought back a truly dark and evil side of him she had never known could exist. She couldn't help but compare this new aspect of him to Damon. Elena couldn't deny that Damon was dangerous, but at least he could control himself.

No matter how many times she had seen the darker part of Damon he had never looked as Stefan had that night. He had been unrecognizable; his eyes black and wild. She was worried that this was his true self, and he was having a hard time reining it in. She didn't know what to think or do and wanted Damon's advice.

"It's not what you think." Elena immediately defended Stefan, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"No? Well how about I tell you what I think happened and see if I get it right? You and Saint Stefan were partaking in some evening fun and one thing led to another and the night almost ended in an Elena blood bath? Am I right?" Despite Damon's obvious condescension, hearing him say it out loud made her sick. Stefan couldn't even control himself around her, when Damon had done it not too long ago while she was bleeding!

As Elena was desperately trying to come up with something to say that would absolve Stefan from being a monster, Damon was up off the bed and began pacing her room.

"He would never have hurt me Damon! I didn't ask you hear so you could criticize him or me! I just wanted your advice. I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure I want to be with him anymore." Elena shouted walking over to the window and sitting down.

_She just wanted my advice. She's not sure she wants to be with him? _This stopped Damon in his tracks. He didn't know how to proceed, or how to comfort her. All he knew was that he wanted to. He walked over to her and gently pulled her to her feet. Elena glanced up in surprise. He was so close to her she could feel his breath and smell his skin; it was a mixture of leather, and sweetness. Not thinking, she inhaled deeply and raising her head, she met his eyes and in them she saw a side of Damon she couldn't put into words. His gaze was intense, his lids heavy; she felt as though he were looking into her heart. She idly wondered what her face looked like, and what it was speaking to him. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Elena dropped her gaze from his eyes to his lips, and she wondered how they would taste. She found herself moving forward, hoping he would do the same.

Damon couldn't believe it. Elena was standing in front of him wanting to be kissed. Part of him was torn between desperately wanting her and wanting to protect her from himself. He couldn't give her what she needed and he knew it. He was incapable of loving anyone, and was too dysfunctional for someone as perfect and sweet as Elena. He brought his hand up and brushed the hair away from her face. And even as the thoughts went through his head he knew that he couldn't walk away from her. Even if it was the right thing to do.

_Sorry brother._

Leaning forward, Damon tentatively touched his mouth to Elena's, expecting her to back away. Instead, Elena stepped forward almost instantly and deepened the kiss, their tongues mingling. She couldn't believe the passion she felt at this moment. This was how it was suppose to feel, being with the person you love. Like you never wanted them to stop touching you, like you couldn't get enough and they were all that mattered.

Damon's hand brought Elena from her thoughts, as it made its way to the hem of her shirt and stopped there, as though asking for access. In turn, Elena brought her own hands up to Damon's shoulders and helped him remove his jacket. The intensity of his gaze deepened and he slowly walked her back so she was up against the wall. Her heart rate sped up and she found it hard to breath as he removed her shirt, never breaking eye contact. Then, it was as if he was everywhere. His hands roamed her body and then his lips were on her neck, then her breasts, and moving slowly downward over her stomach. Elena's head was spinning and she wasn't sure she could continue to hold herself up. Her head began to shake and she tried to say his name.

"Damon .. stop." Her voice came out hoarse and Elena barely recognized it as her own.

"Your kidding right." Was his reply and Elena felt guilty. It was not her intention to lead him on.

"I'm sorry, this is all just too fast. We need to talk about this."

This was what Damon was afraid of. He had only just begun admitting to himself that he had feelings for Elena. He didn't think he was ready yet to admit that to her too. "We both know I'm not so good with the talking bit. This on the other hand, I happen to be exceptionally good at." He gave her his signature smirk.

Elena untangled herself from him and made her way over to the bed. "I have feelings for you Damon. I think I always have, I just didn't want to see it. And I think that you feel the same way. And if we're going to do this I need to know that you're in."

Damon sighed and sat down next to her. "Why do we need to talk about it at all? Can't we just see what happens? Let the chips fall where they may?" And seeing her face corrected himself, "Or at the very least talk about it tomorrow?"

Elena's face softened and she nodded. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I had written the first chapter thinking it would be a one shot because I honestly didn't expect for people to like it this much. But I have been compelled to write more, despite an impending drug therapy exam on Monday. :D Hope you guys like it! Any suggestions for future plot/character development are welcome. Sorry for the cliffhanger. It just felt natural to end it here. I will definitely post an update on Monday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Vampire Diaries related, that is all LJ Smith. Although someday I hope to have a Damon of my own.

Stay With Me

Chapter 2

Elena struggled against the sleepiness that threatened to overtake her again. She was so comfortable wrapped up in her white Egyptian cotton sheets, and the distinctness that was Damon. She had already hit snooze twice, and had a Math test first period; it was time to get up. Groaning she glanced over at her sleeping companion. Damon lay on his stomach with his arm casually draped across her chest. _He's so sweet when he sleeps. He looks like a little kid. _Elena let her eyes wander from his face to his back. Damon's muscles were perfectly sculpted and smooth. He was bare to the waist, where her sheets forced her imagination to fill in the rest. She was almost regretful they hadn't made it that far last night. _I did the right thing in stopping, _Elena thought, _I need to know where Damon stands. _

Not wanting to wake him, Elena tried to maneuver her way out from underneath his arm. Which considering he was a vampire with supercharged senses didn't work out so well. He was awake in an instant, apparently with none of the grogginess she felt, and was pinning her to the bed with his hard body. Sheets discarded, she was pressed up against him wearing nothing but a flimsy tank top and shorts. Damon, however, definitely wasn't modest, as he appeared to be wearing nothing at all. Her heart stopped and it was all she could do not to moan; his body felt so good lying between her legs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked with a knowing smirk on his face. He could see the mixture of nervousness and pleasure on her face in response to their position and it was hard not to tease her.

"Damon, I-,"

He put his finger to her lips. "No talking." Before she could respond, his lips were crushing hers and she found herself pulling him closer to her. Being with him was unlike anything she had felt. She just couldn't get enough and that feeling was interfering with her resolve to take this slow. She knew he was avoiding the obvious conversation they needed to have.

Damon suddenly pulled away and with a genuine smile said, "Sleep well, Elena?"

Elena subconsciously licked her lips before responding, "Actually, yeah I did. Best sleep I've had in a while. And as much as I would like to stay here in bed with you, I need to get ready for school. I'm already late."

"Fine." He said with mock annoyance while rolling off her. She immediately felt cold, which was ironic since Damon's body didn't give off any considerable heat. "I can give you a ride to school, since _technically_ I'm the reason you're late."

"Thanks for the offer, but you should probably go before Jenna, or Jeremy notice that we have an extra guest here this morning." She gave him a pointed look.

"Moi? Jenna _loves_ me. She won't mind at all, and even if she does ... well we can change that can't we?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled on his black Armani jeans that fit him like a glove. _That man has the finest ass.._. she couldn't help but think before she was drawn back to picking clothes for the day.

"Damon." Elena said, shaking her head, as she stood at her dresser, sifting through her top drawer. Silently, Damon came up behind her and brushed her hair from her neck as his lips placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." He said, and then he was gone. Elena sighed deeply, feeling confused and slightly unsatisfied. She gathered her towel and bath products and headed into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Elena was dressed and walking through the front doors of the school. It was 8:35am, and her test had started five minutes ago. She was the only one walking down the empty hallway, and the only sound was of her black knee boots hitting the tiled floor. She walked a couple more minutes before stopping in front of a classroom door. She took a deep breath and walked inside, giving an apologetic smile to Mr. Donahue. "

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Donahue. My car wouldn't start this morning." She lied, hoping it sounded believable.

"Have a seat Ms. Gilbert. There is 55 minutes left to the test, you have only that amount of time to complete it."

Elena walked to her usual seat near the window in the back. Bonnie caught her eye and gave her a questioning look. _Later, _mouthed Elena as she opened the test booklet and began writing.

When the bell rang, Elena closed the booklet, grabbed her bag and hopped up from her chair. _Thank god that's over._ She had honestly studied the material, but she was in a totally different headspace this morning. She was looking forward to talking with Bonnie and getting her advice.

Elena waited outside the classroom and then together they sat at the off color red picnic benches outside.

"So?" Prompted Bonnie, smiling. "Late night? Was Stefan over? I want all the details. "

"Bonnie, what? No. Ok, I am going to tell you something but you have to promise me that it goes in the vault. And you cannot judge me." Elena said quickly.

Bonnie's face softened up, "Honey, of course. You can tell me anything."

And so Elena had told her everything. The hot make out session, the innocent night spent together, and the morning after. As Elena was saying it aloud, her feelings for Damon became clearer. There was no way to deny it. She wanted to be with him and not just sexually. She wanted him to bring her flowers, take her to dinner and be there for her when she cried. The only problem was that she wasn't sure Damon was capable of that kind of emotion.

Bonnie stared at Elena for several seconds before speaking. "What are you going to tell Stefan?" Was her only response.

_Stefan. _"Ahh, Bonnie. I don't know. This is all happening so fast. I knew me and Damon had chemistry but I didn't think it was serious. I hadn't wanted to hurt Stefan but I can't control who I have feelings for. I have to be honest with myself. Stefan is a gentleman, and he says all the right things, but there just isn't any fire, no passion. You know what I mean?"

"Elena, you know how I feel about Damon. He tried to kill me for crying out loud. But if you see something in him worth pursuing then you need to go for it. Life's too short to settle for less. You need to take a chance. More to the point, you need to explain this to Stefan and talk with Damon. Then take it from there. It will work out."

Elena sighed. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "God, Bonnie it feels so good to have finally told someone. It was eating me up inside. Thank you for understanding."

"That's what I'm here for!" Bonnie smiled. "So? What was Damon like? Good kisser? He looks like he would be."

"Bonnie! What happened to you being anti Damon?" Elena said laughing.

"I know, I know. But that's the witch part of me. This is the best friend part that wants to hear the details I'm sure you conveniently left out before." She said, laughing with Elena.

"I'll tell you more details when there's something more than a couple of hot kisses. Right now, we have to get to English." Elena picked up her handbag and both her and Bonnie walked through the throng of people back into the building.

The rest of the school day went quickly. Elena was anxious, anticipating the talk with Damon and Stefan. She wasn't sure how either would react. With Stefan she was worried about his new addiction and if this news would drive him over the edge. She didn't want to feel responsible for the death or injury of anyone else in town. And Damon, well she wasn't sure she could get Damon to stay serious long enough to tell him how she felt.

Saying good-bye to Bonnie and Caroline, Elena walked to the parking lot with care keys in hand. It was 3:37pm; she had enough time to stop by Stefan's and then get ready for Damon to pick her up. That was if Stefan was receptive to her considering the circumstances.

Elena began getting nervous as she drove the familiar road to the boarding house. How many times before had she driven here, desperately hoping not to run into Damon? It felt strange that from now she would be desperately hoping not to run into Stefan. The thicket of trees started to thin out as she approached the Salvatore driveway. She parked in her usual spot by the small hedge of bushes that looked as though it hadn't been trimmed in months. Taking a deep breath through her nose to calm her nerves, Elena exited the vehicle and walked up the stone steps to the massive brown door. She knocked twice and waited so long she was beginning to think he hadn't heard her. Finally, the door opened and Stefan made his appearance. He looked like a wreck; his clothes were wrinkled and she swore there was liquor seeping from his pores he smelled so bad. And to make it worse, there were seemingly random areas stained blood on his brown pants, and white wife beater. _This was a mistake._ Elena thought, as the idea of turning around and avoiding this whole thing was looking better by the minute.

Stefan stepped aside, and as though out of politeness she walked into the foyer. "Elena, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you. Is this about Damon? He came home this morning and looked unusually pleased with himself. Did he do anything to you?" He stated, attempting to straighten out his clothes.

"I need to talk to you about something, Stefan." Elena said softly, making her way to the brown suede couch and sitting. Silently, and as though he knew what was about to be discussed, Stefan sat at the opposite end.

"This is about Damon isn't it?" He said bitterly.

"Yes it is, but it's not what you think. He spent the night last night but nothing happened. I wanted to talk to you first and explain."

"There's nothing to explain Elena! You're just like her. You're just like Katherine! A lying manipulative bitch! You've been playing us both all along!" Stefan screamed and the second it was out of his mouth a wave of regret flashed on his features. "Elena, I'm sorry that was out of line. I'm just so on edge today, you know."

But it had already been said.

"No Stefan, you're completely right! That's why you were interested in me from the start isn't it? You say I'm nothing like her and that you love me, but you can't help and compare me to her, can you?! I bet you've been doing it this whole time. All you've done is lie to me!" Elena shouted, feeling her blood boil with anger, and not noticing the deep shade of red Stefan's eyes were turning. "I didn't fall for Damon to spite you, Stefan. I fell for him because he's real, and likes me for me and maybe its not all rainbows and puppies but I know what he feels is raw passion and not an empty shell of something that was."

"Are you saying you love him?" Stefan said, his voice low and grave. "You fell _in love_ with my brother?! I might have anticipated some flirting but this?" Slowly, Stefan got up from the couch, prompting Elena to do the same. He began walking towards her and that's when Elena noticed that his eyes were a deep black color, and that the veins around his eyes were bulging red. His fangs were bared, and she couldn't help but think that that look in his eyes was going to be the last thing she saw. Her back hit the wall behind her and her leg bumped the iron case that held the fire pokers and coal shovels. As Stefan advanced on her, she slowly reached down and gripped the poker tightly in her hand. She tried to swallow but all the saliva had vacated her mouth. Stefan's hands came up around her shoulders and slammed her back against the wall.

"Stefan, don't do this! It's me, it's Elena! Stefan listen. Look at me." Elena said desperately but it was no use. He was too far-gone, existing only in the place where her heart rate kept rising and where the bloodlust alone controlled him. Not knowing what else to do, Elena squeezed her eyes tight and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'm hoping to update pretty regularly now since exams just ended. Hope you guys like the chapter! As always, let me know what you like, don't like, think could be changed etc.

Warning: This chapter and future chapters will include adult content (smut) so readers who aren't of age, or who aren't interested, please stop here!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything vampire diaries related; LJ Smith is the lucky enough to have that honor.

Stay With Me

Chapter 3

Damon was just pulling his recently cleaned, classic blue Chevrolet into the long driveway, when he noticed Elena's car was already parked. _That's strange,_ thought Damon, _why is Elena here? _Opening the back door of the car and pulling out a day's worth of shopping bags he smirked to himself. _She must be having the 'talk' with Stefan. I wonder how that's going. _Ultimately, Stefan had never stood a chance against Damon, not even on his best day. Damon knew Elena, and it might now look like it to the casual observer, but they were cut from the same cloth. Both needing something more than your average fairy tale love story. He wasn't sure if he was capable of love, Katherine had made sure of that, but he felt something for Elena that made him at least want to try.

Glancing inside the bags he was carrying, a sense of long absent anticipation coursed through his veins. She might still be doubtful of her feelings for him, but after tonight she would be convinced. Damon had just reached the door and was wrapping his large hand around the doorknob when he heard a terrified scream emanating from inside the house. _Elena? _

Pure adrenaline coursed through his already supercharged body as he pulled on the doorknob so hard, the door came from its hinges. Running as fast as his legs would allow, he made it into the living room just in time to see Stefan looming menacingly over Elena, a look of undeniable blood lust on his face. Damon paused for only a second, and only out of shock. He knew Stefan was unstable, but to do this? He hadn't for one-minute thought Elena would be in danger, coming here without him. Elena looked frozen, backed against the wall, eyes shut. But before Damon could make his move, he saw Elena's arm come up and strike Stefan across the face with the iron fire poker. Not expecting the assault, Stefan staggered back, hands covering his face assessing the damage. Damon could have laughed out loud, had the situation not been so dire. Without giving Stefan any time to recover, Damon launched over the couch and landed two feet away from where Stefan stood. With one swift blow to the middle of his chest, Stefan flew through the air and landed fifteen feet away crashing through the staircase railing. Damon had never felt such rage and his only concern was for Elena as he ignored Stefan's groans and turned to her.

"Elena, are you alright? If I had known he was like this …" He trailed off awkwardly, not accustomed to creating words of comfort, especially to someone whose welfare meant so much to him.

Elena seemed to stare off into space for a few more seconds before responding. "Damon?" she turned to him with a confused, faraway look on her face. "What are you doing here? I was just talking to Stefan … needed to explain … his face … he hurt me …" She rubbed her shoulders and arms absently.

"Shh. I know, I know. It's ok now. Come on." He said leading her away from the destruction in the living room, arm wrapped around her.

Elena nodded, becoming more aware of her surroundings as she walked past the spacious living room and down a semi-hidden hallway that was divided. To her right was the hallway that led to the Salvatore brother's personal gym. She had only been in there once, and even then she had walked in by mistake, looking for Stefan but finding Damon. He had been lounging in the Jacuzzi and it had been her first encounter with him shirtless. She had dreamt about him that night. _Maybe that's when this attraction all started, _she thought absently. Since she was sure her feelings for Damon were at least rooted in the physical. Any woman with eyes couldn't deny he was the sexiest thing on two legs.

Looking to her left, Elena saw 3 doors lined up next to each other. This part of the house seemed to differ from the rest. The walls of the hallway were painted an unusual shade of brown, and were covered with a variety of paintings she did not recognize, but looked expensive. The floor was lined with plush, beige carpet that looked brand new. The atmosphere of the hallway was comforting and familiar. Very Damonesque. _I wonder what his room looks like?_

Damon led Elena a little further down the hallway to the last door. Grabbing the old fashioned knob, he pushed it open to reveal a magnificent room that couldn't be less than 500 square feet. A few steps in and immediately to her right was a king size bed covered by a dark gray duvet. On top lay four kings size pillows that were propped up against an intricate, oak headboard that developed into a canopy overhead. Looking past the bed, Elena's eyes widened at the sight of French doors opening onto what look like a spacious balcony. To the left of Elena were two oak dressers that matched his headboard and then an entrance to a den, which held a desk Donald Trump would envy, and a high tech computer system.

"Oh my god Damon, this is amazing." She took two steps forward, feeling more at home here than anywhere she could remember since her parents died.

"You should sit down." He led her up to the grand bed where she sat down and grabbed one of the feather pillows and placed it in her lap.

"Damon, I'm ok. Just a bit shaken." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were such a mother hen."

"Mother hen? Did you really just call me, Damon Salvatore, sexy vampire extraordinaire, a mother hen? Tsk Tsk, Elena. You're in my domain now. I could have my way with you, you know?"

Instinctively, her hand went to her neck and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when she realized her necklace was gone. Stefan had ripped it from her neck. Fixing Damon with a steady stare, she said with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt, "You won't compel me Damon."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" He said with his usual arrogance.

"I've found at least one redeemable quality in you this day." She smiled knowingly.

Damon snorted in disbelief. "And that would be …"

"Me."

Damon froze. He had been trying to downplay the rescue, and revert back to his previous persona; the dangerous vampire with the devil may care attitude, but it was too late. He had evolved, and for better or worse he had nowhere to go but forward. He still wasn't ready to take the leap and get all mushy about his feelings, but he was willing to give him and Elena a fair chance. He wanted to sweep her off her feet, romance her like his brother never could. Further more, and although he would never admit this to anyone, he wanted a chance to redeem himself. To be the person he could have been, had Katherine not found him.

Damon looked at Elena, his eyebrows knit together with his lips pursed in the most beautiful way, looking both annoyed and amused.

"Well, I'm going to see if the coast is clear and see if evil Stefan has retreated back into his blood bag. You stay here. No arguments. I'll come and get you in a bit. Make yourself at home. Feel free to remove your clothes in gratitude upon my return." He broke out into a grin before leaving the room, locking it behind him.

Damon walked quietly back down the hallway and into the living room. His eyes were first drawn to the staircase, where his dear brother had last been seen. All that remained was a heap of wood, and a small trail of blood drops that Damon followed to the front door, and straight to Damon's car, which was gone. He glanced down at the forgotten bags on the porch and sighed wondering where Stefan could have gone. He was hungry, possibly injured and raging mad. _I hope he's not thinking of hittin' up the grill for some takeout. _Damon thought sarcastically.

He picked up the bags, brought them into the kitchen and laid them upon the marble counter tops. After putting everything away he glance at the clock, _4:45pm, _just enough time to get everything set up for tonight. Although, Damon was half afraid she would see something forgivable in what Stefan had done, and go in search of him. Try to fix him. Damon was reaching for a small glass out of the cupboards when he heard footsteps behind him, followed by a sweet smell that could only belong to Elena. Without turning he said, "I thought I told you to stay put."

"I decided against it but I did give it some consideration, if that makes you feel better." She smiled wide. "I didn't hear any voices so I figured it was safe to come out. Any idea where he went?"

"Not a one." He stood by the counter, hands placed behind him on the edge of the marble. "Why? Concerned for his well being?" Damon's voice was guarded.

"Not at all." Elena replied bitterly, taking a sit on the leather barstool that sat next to the island. "I can't believe I fell for the tortured soul act. I am such an idiot."

Damon shook his head vehemently, "Elena, you are definitely not an idiot. The first vampire you fall for is always a dud. I promise the second one will be much better." He said suggestively, winking at her. He walked over to where she sat and stood so close to her she felt the need to stand. Damon couldn't control himself; the look of her pink, full lips, her beautiful long hair hanging to one side, neck exposed. She took one step towards him, her mouth parted and that was all the invitation he needed.

His lips touched hers and Elena was once again swept up in everything Damon. His touch, his taste, his smell. She felt his tongue push its way into her mouth, mingling with hers. She moaned against him, pushing herself closer so that her breasts were rubbing his chest and the bulge in his pants was pressing against her thigh. There was an aching feeling starting between her legs and she could feel herself getting wet in anticipation. She struggled to adjust herself so she could feel more of his hardness. Not letting her have the satisfaction just yet, Damon grabbed her ass and swung her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his lean hips. He turned her around and sat her on top of the counter, removing his shirt and unbuttoning her black pants in the process.

Her lips found his once again, the need to be closer to him growing. Her body was on fire, her flesh tingling with pleasure even though he hadn't touched her yet. He moaned into her mouth as she bit down on his lip. "Damon." Elena's voice was low and throaty. "Touch me. I want to feel your hands on my body."

Damon felt himself get harder as she begged him to touch her. Damon promptly placed his hand on the edge of her waistband slowly maneuvering his fingers inside her lacey, thong panties, while kissing her neck. "My, my Elena, are these for my benefit?" He murmured against her neck, not having to look at her to know she was blushing.

His fingers found their way into her folds as he moved in gentle circles around her clit. Elena moaned in pleasure as Damon picked up his pace; his other hand finding its way up her back and removing her bra. His hand then began massaging one breast at a time, lightly squeezing her nipples until he felt them harden beneath his fingers. Then without warning, he slid two fingers down her wetness and deep into her body. Elena cried out, raking her nails down his back. Damon hissed in pleasure and began furiously pumping his fingers in and out of her, watching her face as she became closer to orgasm.

"Come on baby. Cum for me." He whispered in her ear, drawing his tongue along her neck, nipping lightly at her skin. His mouth making its way towards her breasts, where he licked and teased them with his teeth.

Just when Elena thought she couldn't take it anymore, her body exploded and she swore she was seeing stars. Waves of pleasure tore through her body, as her legs shook and as her hands struggled to grab onto something. Damon held her until the orgasm and shaking stopped, then gave her the most satisfied smirk she had ever seen on his face.

"Damon, that was …" She leaned up to kiss him passionately, then jumped down from the counter with a devilish look on her face. "Your turn."

She kissed down his neck to his chest, eliciting a low moan as she lingered at his nipples. Feeling confident, she made her way to his stomach, then down the patch of hair leading to the large bulge hidden underneath his black jeans. She gently undid the button while looking him in the eyes. Damon sucked in a breath as he heard a knock on the door.

Elena's eyes were full of panic as she jumped up and grabbed her bra, looking frantically for somewhere to place it since putting it back on was out of the question. Calmly, Damon put his shirt back on, leaving it open as he buttoned his pants back up. He took the colorfully striped bra from Elena's hands and with a smirk, walked over to the sink. Elena's eyes were drawn to the drawer's just underneath it as Damon opened one and placed her bra inside. Smirking just a little he said, "Stay here while I get the door."

His face turning serious, he walked to the door and opened it to find Pearl and Anna standing outside. As usual Pearl was dressed conservatively, in a long black skirt, with a black blazer and collared shirt underneath. Anna was stood behind her mother, submissively, wearing a spring jacket and jeans. Not waiting for an invitation, they walked past Damon and stood in the foyer.

"We need to talk Damon," she said, matter of factly.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I'm not feeling awfully chatty right now." Damon turned to walk away but was stopped by Pearls response.

"We need to have a discussion about you and your dealings with the Gilbert girl."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so for the record I don't like this chapter. I'm not sure why, but I had a hard time writing it; it feelings disconnected. I pushed through and am postin it anyway. I promise the next chapter will be better! I tried something new with the ending of this one. It was just an idea and I can re-write it if it seems unbelievable.

Please review! I would like your feedback on how the characters are, and if you like where the story is going! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the vampire diaries universe… that honor goes to LJ Smith.

Stay With Me

Chapter 4

"My dealings? Care to elaborate?" Damon walked around both Pearl and Anna to the sofa next to the fireplace, crossing his legs leisurely.

"Of course. It has come to my attention that both you and Stefan have become quite close with this girl. A love triangle if you will. You never were the sharpest tack in the box, Damon. But I would have hoped that with 145 years of experience you still wouldn't be so dense. This human affair is very dangerous. And if we're going to succeed with our plan to take back the town, it has to end." Her tone had a certain finality to it that left no room for discussion. Damon knew Pearl liked to have control, and she most definitely did not like to be questioned or argued with. Unfortunately for her, arguing was one of Damon's favourite past times.

"Ahhh," Damon said, nodding knowingly. "The Gilberts. I had forgotten all about that little tidbit of history. The secret love and the even more secret betrayal. Lucky for all of us that Elena knows our little secret. She's been a great help until this point, you know?"

"My plan doesn't involve a love struck teenager. No matter where her loyalties lie now, once we own the town many will die, including members of the Gilbert family. I'm surprised at you Damon. I thought it was the other Salvatore brother who was smitten with her. I counted on you to be the voice of reason." Pearls tone had turned facetious, and Damon was fighting for control of his anger. He thought for a brief second about taking her on, but he hadn't fed directly from a human in far too long. And Pearl had been around a lot longer than he had. She had proved that to him by almost tearing his eyes out. He couldn't risk losing with Elena in the next room

"I trust you'll have no problems in eliminating her?" Pearl said making her way around the living room, pausing to inspect the antiques that lay on the mantle.

"Eliminate her? Pearl, we can use her. Compel her to do our dirty work. Who better to infiltrate the council and get to the other towns people than her? Not to mention the suspicion it will raise should she go missing. Hmmm?" He threw out the only argument he could think of that had merit, hoping it caught her attention.

Pearl was silent for a moment, letting the idea sink in. Finally she nodded. "Ok, I'll allow it. In the meantime, I assume you'll keep working on those lists? Don't keep me waiting Damon. Patience is not one of my virtues." Not leaving any time for Damon to respond, Pearl nodded at Anna and they both made they're way back to the door. Damon closed his eyes and sighed and upon opening them the scary woman and her daughter were gone.

For the first time in 48 hours Elena felt as though she finally had some time to herself to think. After Damon had left to grab the door, Elena had taken it upon herself to snoop through their kitchen. Surprisingly, she found a few items and with a loud growl from her stomach Elena whipped herself up some cheese, crackers and pickles. An odd combination to be found in a vampire's house but good nonetheless. She began running over and over in her mind what had happened with both Stefan and Damon. It was all one big blur and while just a few hours ago her feelings felt very clear, right now she felt muddled and foggy. She had never wanted to end up between both brothers, and she couldn't help but question Damon's intentions. She sighed audibly, and finishing her snack walked to the kitchen door and put her ear on the soft wood. _I wonder who's out there? He's taking forever._

Elena put her ear to the kitchen door, in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was muffled at first, but after a few seconds of listening she was able to discern a woman's voice. She sounded uptight and conservative, a threatening tone dominating the words she spoke. Elena couldn't make out everything, but she caught the words _Gilbert girl_and _eliminate her. _

Elena sucked in a breath, the hair on the back of her neck and arms standing up. _What do I have to do with anything? _So many questions were buzzing around her head. Drawing her attention back to the conversation on the other side of the door, she heard Damon telling Pearl that he would compel her to do his _dirty work_. Her hand, once again came up to her neck as she remember her necklace was no longer with her.

Checking to make sure that the woman was gone; Elena slowly pushed open the large door, walking through the dining room until finally she saw Damon sitting on the couch. There was a look on his face that she couldn't quite name and as she sat on the couch next to him she had to resist the urge to touch him.

For several minutes neither one made a sound until finally Elena spoke, "Compel me to do your dirty work huh? I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that was a nicely rehearsed speech?"

He turned his head to look at her, then abruptly turned away. "So you heard. I didn't know what else to say. She was going to order me to kill you. Would you have preferred it if played along?" Damon said condescendingly. His voice betrayed none of the emotion that surged through his body at saying those words. _Just a few months ago, Pearl's request would have been the highlight of his day. Now … _

Elena sighed, with a sad look on her face. "I'm really getting tired of vampires trying to kill me. What are we going to do about Pearl? It's only a matter of time before she catches on that I'm not under any mind control."

"We need to shut her down. This has gone on long enough. She can't just walk into this town and act like she owns it." Damon got up from his spot on the couch and began pacing the room. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We need a plan. And I hate to be the one to say this, but I think we're going to need Stefan on board. Maybe that annoying history teacher too. I can't take them all on."

Elena slowly began to nod her head. "Ok. Maybe we should give Stefan a few days of space before we unload this on him." She grimaced at the thought of facing Stefan again. She knew what he did was wrong, but what she did was not any better. _Looking back_, she thought to herself, _I could have handled it differently_.

"Nonsense. Saint Stefan will be thrilled to partake in this action packed activity." He gave her a dazzling smile. Elena rolled her eyes. _And he's back. _Gone was the previous concern for her, as Damon reverted back to his carefree self.

"Right. Ok." Steeling herself for the confrontation, she pulled her new blackberry out her pocket and hit the speed dial. "Hello?" Came Stefan's voice from the other end.

"Hi, Stefan? It's Elena." _Obviously, _Elena thought to herself. She suddenly felt very awkward.

"Elena, hi. How are you?" His voice was tinged with mixture of guilt and anger and Elena felt a twinge inside her.

"I'm doing ok. I know I probably don't have any right calling you, but something's happened with Pearl. She was just here and …" Before Elena could say anymore the door to the boarding house opened and Stefan walked through. He looked considerably better, Elena thought. He had changed his attire from earlier and was now wearing a pair of casual pants with a blue collared shirt and a light grey jacket. There were no signs on his face or otherwise of the monster that had been present only hours before.

"What happened?" His face was serious, as he directed his concern towards Elena only.

Elena cleared her throat. "Well I wasn't exactly part of the conversation. Maybe Damon should explain." And without waiting for consent, Damon jumped into how Pearl had wanted Elena dead and how Damon had given her a counter offer.

"I wouldn't have called you, brother, but if we're going to do this we need a fool proof plan with lots of back up. We've waited too long. It's time we dealt with this problem." Damon said seriously.

They both watched Stefan, waiting for a reaction. "I'll only help on one condition."

Damon rolled his eyes. "How positively juvenile of you. And that condition would be?"

"As you can imagine, it's not easy for me to see you two together. We all know how it's going to end, anyway. What with Damon being a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." He gave Elena a pointed look. "But if we're all going to work together, this can't be happening with you two." His eyes were still on Elena as he continued. "Elena I respect your right to make whatever choice you feel you have to. But I won't be a part of this … I can't."

He gave Elena an apologetic look as he turned to Damon, "I know you're using her and just because I can't be with her doesn't mean I'm going to let you tear her apart. So you either put a stop to whatever it is between you two, or you can continue without me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their alerts. THANK YOU! Secondly, this is kind of a short chapter. More plot than anything else. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so please bear with me if the chapter seems forced. I wanted some feedback before I continued. How are the characters? Does the storyline seem believable? Etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to LJ Smith.

Stay With Me

Chapter 5

Some part of Stefan knew that what he had said was a little immature and perhaps a lot unfair. But to be honest, he was sick and tired of being walked on and used by the people he loved. He thought he could count on Elena to be there for him, especially now in his time of need. He could not stand around and watch the girl he loved fall in love with his brother … again. Stefan knew now that his feelings for Katherine had been an illusion but he still remembered those hurt feelings from all those years ago. It was no fair that he should have to suffer alone.

Both Elena and Damon stood silently, eyes on Stefan.

"Could you please repeat that?" Damon said, a deadly look on his face.

Stefan's eyes were still on Elena as he spoke, "You heard what I said, Damon. I'm not repeating it. Elena?"

"Stefan .. I … We …" She was at a loss for words, half expecting the punch line to still come. _This cannot be happening. _It was an impossible choice. On the one hand her feelings for Damon, whatever they may be, were real. On the other hand, the vampires in the town needed to be taken care of before someone else got hurt. She looked at Damon, her face twisted in anguish, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Damon, we can't let any more people die…"

Damon's head whipped around and his angry, blue eyes caught Elena's. "You're actually considering this?"

"I wish we didn't have to." She glared at Stefan. "It's not an easy choice but you said it yourself. We can't do this without backup and Mr. Saltzman's ring just isn't going to cut it. This might be the only way." She saw a flash of emotion cross his features and then the cut and paste smirk was back.

"Not once in my life have I ever been intimidated into making a choice. Your threat isn't going to work on me, brother. You've said it before, whatever I want I get. And I think I've made it pretty clear what it is I want." Damon spoke the words with a lewd grin on his face.

"Well for once, it's not entirely up to you is it?" Stefan stood with his hands behind his back, a smug look on his face. By now, Elena had migrated to the sofa and sat down. Damon was still standing by the fireplace, and Elena wondered absently who had lit it.

"You already know what the answer is Stefan. I can't let anymore people in this town die because I wanted a love life." She spat the words, while trying to control an anger she couldn't ever remember feeling.

"Elena, I'm trying to save you. Damon breaks everything he touches. He doesn't deserve you." Stefan argued, a feeble attempt for Elena to see things his way.

"You don't get to decide who deserves me Stefan." Elena's voice was quiet. Having made her choice, she felt tired and had nothing left to say. She and Damon were just starting something, and she was surprised by how much regret she felt that it would end here. He had awoken something inside her, and she felt empty knowing they could never be together. But this was how it had to be; a sacrifice that she hoped would pay off in the end. _Think about Jenna and Jeremy, about keeping them safe._

Elena walked to where her bag was set against the armchair and stood by the door looking at both brothers; Damon on her right and Stefan on her left. Damon's face was blank and Elena knew he was hurt but had once again put up those walls. And Stefan was still staring at her, with those brooding eyes. Everything Damon had ever told her about "Saint Stefan" now appeared to be true. He had never once lied to her.

"I'm going home now. You can both think up a plan and let me know what I can do to help." Giving Damon would last glance she left; slamming the boarding house door behind her.

Casting a look at Stefan that could only have been interpreted as 'I am going to stake you through the heart and then rejoice,' Damon ran after Elena. He caught up to her just as she was getting in her car. He grabbed the door and swung her around to face him.

"Elena, you can't do this. I wont let you. We have something. I feel it and I know you do to." Damon's voice was desperate as he finally confessed what Elena had known all along. It must be real for him, she realized, because he had to of known that Stefan was listening to every word.

Elena could barely stand to look at him. His eyes held more emotion than she had ever seen and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to leave him behind. Looking away, she replied, "Damon go back inside. We can't do this. Those vampires could do a lot of damage. Not to mention what Pearl will do when she realizes that I'm not being compelled. If you can think of another way to end this, I am all ears. But as of now, this is all we've got." Her voice was sad and all she could hope for was that Damon wouldn't hate her. That he would know her true feelings and that this was all an act.

Without another word, Damon dropped his hand from where it sat on Elena's arm and walked back towards the house. When Elena turned to watch him go, she caught Stefan's face in the upstairs window


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just started doing 12 hour shifts at the hospital and it has been sucking the life out of me. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys help keep me in line so I don't lose track of the story. Also thanks to everyone who added me to your alerts. I am flattered. Anyway, here it is. Hope you guys like it! Don't hold back with the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything vampire diaries related; I just like to play with Damon.

Stay With Me

Chapter 6

Pearl was pacing the living room of the old yellow house she now called home. She had gone to the Salvatore brothers hoping to find allies in her fight to restore the town to vampire control. To her surprise, Damon had already infiltrated the council and was one of its trusting members. What better way to execute her plan than with a vampire on the inside? She was disappointed, however, to discover that instead of controlling the council himself, Damon had been using it to hide the existence of vampires from Mystic Falls; to cover his tracks. To make it worse, he was in league with the Gilbert family, just as her daughter was.

Pearl had not forgotten the charming Jonathan Gilbert. Nor had she forgotten that the trust in him she was so sure of had been misplaced. He was the eternal reminder to never trust humans. They were unpredictable and judged harshly what they did not understand. _If only Annabelle could see that. _She knew her daughter was becoming close with the boy, and even though they had fought about it, Pearl knew that her daughter was seeing him behind her back. She could sympathize with those feelings, but the fact remained that the Gilbert family was the reason she was locked in a tomb for over a century. She preached to her fellow vampires that vengeance was not the way, but deep in her soul she felt the empty, gnawing bitterness that cursed them. It didn't matter that Jonathan Gilbert was long dead. If she had had to suffer for 145 years, his kin would suffer now.

Her plan had been to first destroy the Gilbert family, preventing any history from repeating itself. From there she would locate and destroy the vervaine, leaving the council open to attack. Once the antivampire activity ceased, her and her followers would be free to make Mystic Falls the home it once was. She had been counting on help from Damon, at least until this afternoon. He had tried to hide it from her, but Pearl saw through his pathetic attempt at keeping the girl alive. She did not for a second believe that Damon would compel her to do his dirty work. Pearl had led him to believe that she could be persuaded into letting the girl live. In reality, Pearl was keeping Damon distracted so she could take care of the problem herself. Damon had a natural aversion to taking orders and Pearl had no doubt that Damon was plotting against her right now. While he was creating a plan Pearl knew would fail, she would be executing a plan that would remove the Gilbert family once and for all.

Pearl was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a wine glass filled with dark red liquid, when she heard Anna come down the staircase.

"Going somewhere? Off to see that boy, perhaps?" Pearls tone was even, her mind having been made up only moments before. She had decided to let Anna have whatever fun she wanted for now. Once the boy was dead, she would have no choice but to move on. Never having been overly maternal, Pearl was surprised at the amount of regret she felt knowing how heartbroken her daughter was going to be.

"No Mama, I'm just heading to the blood bank. Harper said we're running low."

"Thank you Annabelle." Pearl turned her attention back to her glass, as she heard the door close.

Stefan sat alone at his desk thinking about the past few days. He had been so sure that Elena and him were going to live happily ever after. How had he been so blind? He brought the small, short, crystal glass filled with warm liquid to his lips. Turning his head simultaneously, Stefan saw Damon walk through the doorway, a murderous look on his face.

"That was a neat trick, playing on Elena's heart like that. You knew the answer before you asked the question. Some would call that manipulation." Damon's eyes never left Stefan's as he took the chair across from him.

"I did what I had to protect Elena from you." Stefan's tone had taken on an edge Damon had never heard before. His brother was changing in front of his eyes; this was not who he had grown up with. The man sitting in front of him was dangerous; he had a nothing to lose attitude and Damon knew first hand how destructive that could be.

"Well, all that aside. We need to find a way to take care of the vampires. You still on board with that?"

Stefan took a minute to reply, holding the liquid in his mouth briefly before swallowing. Then swishing the glass replied, "I won't let anything happen to Elena."

"Ok then, any ideas? We can't take them on full force. We still don't know how many are in that house following Pearls insane ideations. Our best bet is to get Pearl alone and get rid of her. That way, the other vampires are free from her reign and will hopefully decide to take a vacation. Hmmm?"

"I don't think it will be that easy, Damon. Pearl has been around a while. She could take us on and win."

"We'll bring the teacher along. Three to one? The odds aren't in her favour. Plus we'll have a bag weapons Van Helsing would be jealous of. If you've got a better idea, please feel free to share with the class?" Damon's voice dripped with sarcasm. He had no intention of working with Stefan on anything; the vampire already proved himself to unstable. He would play along for Stefan's sake, but his right now his goal was to get Elena to see through the blackmail. Stefan had no right putting that guilt on her shoulders, he had done enough to her. They both had.

"How will we get her alone?"

"I'll arrange a meeting, tell her I have the list of vervaine users in town. You and Saltzman get there before we do, and we've got ourselves a dead vampire. The only question is when?"

"We should let the conversation she had with you fade from her mind. We'll be more likely to take her off guard that way."

"Sounds good. I'll stop by Elena's and bring her up to speed." Damon's lips turned up, a grin waiting to blossom.

"I …" Stefan began when Damon interrupted him.

"I really don't think you should be the one to tell her, considering what happened the last few times you were alone. Do you really trust yourself after that?" The grin faded, as Damon's face became serious.

"Don't touch her Damon. I mean it. If I find out anything has happened between you two, you're on your own with Pearl."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Turning around he walked from the room, finally letting a triumphed smile light up his face.

Elena had come straight home from the boarding house, and ignoring Jenna and Jeremy's prying questions went straight to her room. She had barely shut the door when the tears started flowing. What had she done to the universe to have gotten such rotten luck. It seemed like every time she turned around something went wrong. When she met Stefan she had been so sure of their relationship. And now, she felt almost the same way about Damon. She should have been relieved by Stefan's condition; it was an easy way to put a stop to whatever was happening between her and Damon. She had an out, she didn't have to choose whether or not to take the risk. So why did she feel so heartbroken and empty?

After what seemed like forever, the tears stopped and Elena swore to herself that she would not let this break her. She would go along with the plan, and once Pearl was out of the picture she would be up front with both brothers regarding her feelings for Damon. Right now, she had to put those aside. Once up from the bed, Elena stripped off the day's clothes and stepped into the shower. Closing her eyes, she was intent on releasing the stress from her body.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and to her dresser feeling rejuvenated. Running the brush through her hair she sighed. It had been a long day. Feeling a draft on her bare legs, Elena turned towards the window and dropped the brush as she sucked in a breath. Damon was standing by the window seat, his eyes piercing her.

"Damon. What are you doing here? You scared me?" Elena was breathless; although she had only saw him a short while ago she had forgotten how he made her body react. Her heart racing, butterflies in her stomach. She brought her and up to where the towel was knotted around her body.

"Scared you? Don't tell me you're not used to vampires sneaking into your room by now." He smirked, her self-consciousness amusing him.

She gave him an annoyed look. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, Ok. I just came to talk about earlier …"

Elena silenced him with her hand. "I don't care about the plan, Damon. It doesn't matter."

Not responding, Damon had slowly begun to walk towards her, and by the time she got it in her head to move, she was already backed against the wall. It was a familiar feeling, and it was hard to believe they were in this same situation just a day ago, both with completely different intentions.

"I meant what I said. I wont let Stefan control my life. I won't stay away from you just because Stefan is being a little bitch. If people die, then so be it," He reached his hand up to touch her face. "The only life I care about is yours."

It was far from a confession of love, but it made Elena melt. "Damon, I don't know what to say." So many things ran through her head. Should she confess her true feelings, forget the risk and just let herself fall? Or stick with the plan, and pretend like nothing mattered? She didn't know and his heated gaze made her head fuzzy. All she could think about was his passionate kiss, the way he smiled at her, and the way that smile made her warm all over.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't say anything. But if you must." The side of his lip moved upward slightly.

"You know how I feel for you, but I can't risk this if my family might get hurt in the process. I would never forgive myself, Damon. Maybe when this is all over, but right now I just don't see how it can work." Her voice sounded desperate and she hated that she couldn't just give in for once and be happy. Because despite what Damon was, and what he had done, she had strong feelings for him. Feelings that she couldn't just shut out because Stefan wanted her to.

Before she could speak again he continued, "Aren't you sick and tired of doing things for other people? Cheerleading for your friends, the pageant for your mom. You know what, if we don't get Stefan's help, yeah sure maybe some people die. But that could still happen. That's the funny thing with vampires, we like to kill people." His rant ended and she could see the passion hiding behind his carefully kept exterior. He had a point. She could succumb to Stefan's ultimatum, and never know the outcome. Or she could take a risk for herself, something she hadn't done in too long. What was it Bonnie said? Don't settle for less?

"You think you can take on Pearl by yourself?" Her tone was hopeful.

"I think I stand a shot if Saltzman backs me up. I'll admit it might not be easy, but I'd rather take that risk than be blackmailed into something I don't want to do. We'll burn down the house with her in it, if we have to. Besides, we have no reason to believe that Pearl is going to act anytime soon. If she thinks I'm compelling you, she'll give it a few days at least. She's not going to go on a killing spree. She might not be the Gilberts number one fan, but she's not stupid."

Elena found herself nodding, her resolve ebbing away as Damon's fingers drew circles around her shoulder.

"And Stefan?"

"He'll be pissed, but he's easier to deal with that way. " Damon grinned. "Now, back to the real reason I came here." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tugged on the bottom of Elena's towel.

"Damon!" she admonished. "We still have to talk about Pearl, and what we're going to say to Stefan and how we can keep Jeremy and Jenna out of this and …"

Damon cut her off with a kiss and instantly she felt her fears and doubts wash away. It was amazing what that man could do with his mouth. She moaned into the kiss and let Damon lead her towards the unmade bed. She lay on her back looking at him standing at the bottom, her towel coming loose. He quickly shed all his clothing except for his black, silk, Calvin Klein underpants. Then slowly, leaving a trail of kisses on her legs, stomach and chest climbed up the bed. He settled on top of her, balancing himself on his elbows.

"Jenna just left for her date with Alaric, and Jeremy is downstairs with his headphones on. Looks we got some time to kill." He had a wicked look in his eyes.

Elena felt the familiar heat starting between her legs as Damon adjusted his bulge to lay against her hip. Elena bit her lip and looked up at him; taking the hint, he consumed her mouth with his, tearing off the towel.

Elena had never felt such need. Every inch of her body was responding to Damon. Her back arched to meet the hands that were roaming her chest, and her breath was coming in quick short gasps. His lips left her mouth and made their way to her neck, nipping lightly. She dragged her nails down his back and heard him hiss in pleasure. She then reached between him and pulled down his boxers to release his manhood. She began stroking him as she brought his mouth back to hers. His kisses became more urgent; and Elena couldn't help but think how sexy it was that he wanted her this much.

He moaned her name as Elena quickened her movements. He couldn't believe how much he needed her right now. There was no denying it; she made him feel for the first time in over a hundred years. At this moment he belonged to her.

"Elena, baby you've got to stop that."

Uncertainty flashed through her features. "Am I doing something wrong?"

_God she's adorable when she's nervous. _"Not at all, but if you keep it up this is going to end real soon, and I'm not finished with you yet." He smirked down at her, and watched her cheeks flush red. He then manoeuvred his right hand down to her centre and began to touch her moist folds. He saw the pleasure overcome her, and began to kiss her as his fingers made their way inside her. He alternated between rubbing her clit and touching her g-spot. His tongue mingled with hers, and he bit down lightly on her lip, making he cry out in pleasure. He felt her legs begin to shake, and knew she was close. He didn't let up, his hand moving faster and faster, his lips on her neck and chest.

Elena's senses were reaching their boiling point. It felt so good, but at the same time she didn't know how much more her body could take. She could feel the climax coming as she grabbed onto Damon, digging her nails in, desperate for some leverage.

She moaned his name, and Damon thought he would cum right then. The combination of the look on her face and the smell of her arousal were too much. Just when he thought he would have to take her, her whole body shuddered and a look of intense relief flooded her face. She raked her nails down his back once more as she rode out the orgasm.

Elena was just starting to catch her breath when she felt the head of Damon's cock at her opening. She knew that if they took this step, there was no going back. She would be in it all the way. Deciding this is where she wanted to be, and Damon was who she wanted to be with, she arched up silently granting him access. Both her and Damon moaned in unison as he slowly slid himself into her, filling her completely. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's hips as he began to grind against her. She raised her hips, meeting his every stroke.

Without warning, Damon pulled himself from Elena, "On your knees," was all he said. Turned on by his demand, she pushed herself up and got on all fours. He entered her from behind and then reached his hand around to rub her clit. Elena cried out, having never been in this position, she was surprised by how pleasurable it was. He kept moving and touching her clit until once again her body started to shudder and she cried out his name. At the same time she felt Damon's other hand dig into lower back, she heard him moan and then release inside of her.

"Mmmmm." Was the only sound Elena could make. She was seeing spots, and her body was pulsating with satisfaction.

Damon gently pulled out from her and flipped her on her back. She looked into his face and then reached up to kiss him. Damon turned around to grab the blankets off the floor, and once he had covered Elena he heard her say, "thank you."

He turned to her, a quizzical look on his face, "For what?"

But she was already asleep, her hand intertwined with his. Sighing, he settled in beside her and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I know it's been a while since I updated. No real good excuse, just things got crazy. It was kind of late when I wrote this, so please bear with me if there are mistakes! Also, I went in a different direction with this chapter. I anticipate much more Delena fluff in the future. ;) Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything vampire diaries related!

Stay With Me

Chapter 7

Jeremy spit the lavender colored mouthwash into the wide porcelain sink as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His life had taken so many turns these past few months. For so long he had felt like the outsider, a lonely soul stuck in limbo, forced to be a viewer to his life instead of truly living it; until Vicky came along. She had made him feel alive, and even if she didn't fully reciprocate his feelings, he loved her with his whole heart. When she went missing, he had felt a strange peace in her absence that made every fiber in his body scream at him in protest. Jeremy knew that the events surrounding Vicky's elopement didn't make sense, but his mind would not allow him to focus long enough to put the pieces together. Until he had read Elena's journal he had thought that paranoia was creeping in, that maybe he was just obsessed with it all. Now it all made sense; Vicky's strange behavior, the Salvatore brothers, the animal attacks. And Elena had kept it all from him, like some little kid brother who couldn't think for himself. He knew that Elena was beating herself up over it, but he couldn't find it within himself to forgive her. A piece of his life was literally missing; hours, days, he could never be sure and he would never get them back.

He sighed and turned towards his bedroom. After turning down his sheets, Jeremy angled his body towards the window to shut it, feeling a draft at his back. Without turning around he spoke, "Anna, I didn't think you would be here tonight."

"My mother asked me to stop by the blood bank. It was the perfect excuse to come and see you. How have things been? Have you spoken to your sister yet?"

Jeremy scoffed, "no, and I definitely don't plan on it. She crossed a line, and it's going to be a long time before I can even begin to trust her. How are things on your end?"

"Things are tense in the house. The others are getting frustrated with being locked up 24/7. It's just a matter of time before there's an uprising. Having her back isn't what I thought it was going to be." As it was, Anna was rethinking the alliance with the others. She just wanted to lay low and stay out of trouble. It was becoming clearer that her mother did not have the same intents.

Jeremy nodded, pulling Anna by the hand so she was seated next to him on the bed. "What would your mother say if she knew you were still seeing me?"

"Hmm. Lets see. If she even thought for a second I was still seeing you she would kill you. Without hesitation. She has this thing for the Gilbert family." Seeing the look of on Jeremy's face Anna elaborated. "But don't worry, she'll never find out. She's too preoccupied with the Salvatore brothers."

Again Jeremy nodded, but this time linked his hand with hers and pulled her backwards on the bed. Slowly he leaned in towards her and laid his mouth to hers. He felt her immediately sink into him, and for a moment he couldn't believe he was doing this with a vampire. Pushing the thought away he deepened the kiss, and moved his hand to her waist.

Anna couldn't believe this was happening. She had fallen for a human, even worse she had fallen for a Gilbert. This put her in an impossible situation. She had spent 145 years trying to get her mother back but she had also been forced to make a life without her during that time. She had learned to be her own person, and since her mother was back she had been treated like a child. She loved her mother without question, but Anna was beginning to doubt whether or not she wanted to spend eternity following her around. What she was certain of, however, was her desire for Jeremy to be a part of her future.

Anna pulled away from Jeremy and looked into his eyes. "What if I were to say yes?

Jeremy's eyebrows came together in confusion, his lips pursed. "Say yes to what?"

"What if I agreed to turn you?"

Jeremy thought for a second she was going to start in with the punch line, but she remained silent. It was a tough question, but Jeremy was pretty sure he knew the answer. He didn't fit in here; his life was not supposed to be this way. He didn't know how he knew that, but in his heart he knew he was destined for something more. He just hadn't known what that was until now.

"You know the answer, Anna. It's what I want. But I thought you said I didn't fit into any of the categories yet?"

"That's not entirely true. I do have feelings for you Jeremy." She pulled a small vial filled with a dark liquid from behind her back. "This is my blood. If you die with this in your system then …" she trailed off, never breaking Jeremy's eye contact.

She pushed it into his hand and in one swift motion got up from the bed. "I have to go. But if you're serious, meet me tomorrow night in the square." She leaned in and kissed him. He hadn't even had time to reply and she was gone.

The sun shone bright through the large window of Elena's bedroom. She expected to be enveloped by strong, Damon smelling arms. Instead she stretched her legs across the bed only to find it cold and empty. Frowning, she maneuvered the blankets so they covered her chest and leaned forward. The clothes that had been strewn haphazardly across the floor last night were missing. There was no sign Damon had even been there.

Sighing she flopped back to the bed and turned her head towards the clock; 07:25am. "Ugh." She muttered to herself. Her and Damon hadn't gotten to sleep until quarter past four. Good thing it was the first day of spring break; the only thing on her agenda for the next 10 days was to veg. Turning onto her left side she pulled the blankets up to her chin and snuggled in. The corners of her mouth turned up, and she couldn't stop the smile from invading her features. _I had sex with Damon … I had lots of sex with Damon. _Elena was surprised to find that of all the emotions she was feeling, guilt was not one of them. Stefan could take his ultimatum and shove it up his ass. As the cliché went, today was the first day of the rest of her life and she was going to make the most of it. Live life to the fullest and all that.

Turning to her right side, kicking the sheets with her legs to get comfortable Elena was startled to find Damon sitting by the window. His deep blue eyes held a twinkle, the corner of his mouth turned up. "You look quite satisfied with yourself Miss. Gilbert. Whatever were you thinking about?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just contemplating my life from this point forward."

"Is that so?" Damon said, his brows furrowed in mock seriousness.

"It is. I have decided to be more carefree. Live my life for myself and not for others. I've said it before, but today I feel it. Something's in the air."

"Funny you should say that. I was thinking the same thing. Now get up, I've got plans and we're losing sunlight sitting here." Elena rolled her eyes, how ironic that those words should be heard from the mouth of a vampire.

Smiling, she sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets with her as she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in 20. What occasion am I dressing for?" She turned her head to look at Damon.

"Think sexy, yet casual and athletic."

"Damon, think you could get any less specific?"

"Wear something comfortable. And pack a small bag." He flashed her a dazzling smile. While Damon was looking forward to whisking Elena away on a romantic vacation, he had other reasons for the impromptu trip The more he thought about his conversation with Pearl, the less he liked it. It was too easy, and he wouldn't be surprised if Pearl knew they were plotting behind her back. Damon wanted to know more about Pearl's plan for the town, and he figured if she couldn't eliminate Elena; she would be forced to continue with other aspects of the plan. He had contacted Alaric who had agreed to keep him up to date while they were gone.

Damon watched the bathroom door close before he made his way downstairs. If this plan was going to work, he would need the parental guardian's permission. And one way or the other he was going to get it.

Twenty-two minutes later Elena was dressed as required and heading down the stairs. Damon had snuck out the window so it would appear to Jenna that he was just picking her up. She was still curious as to their plans for the day. Why did she need to pack a bag? Were they going on another road trip?

She heard the horn of Damon's car outside. Shaking her head, she grabbed the doorknob and shouted to Jenna in the kitchen. "Going out for the day. Not sure when I'll back!"

Not waiting for a response she was sure would turn into to an inquisition, Elena took off down the porch. After tossing her bag into the back, she settled into the passenger seat.

"So? Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"I figured. Well I guess I'm just lucky you didn't blindfold me, huh?"

"I'm saving that for later, darlin." Damon drawled, winking.

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For all intents and purposes Damon was now her boyfriend. She smiled at Damon, and secretly to herself.

Several minutes of driving in comfortable silence passed when Damon made a hard turn onto the small stretch of highway that led to the airport. Elena opened her mouth to protest but Damon interrupted her.

"It's all taken care of, Elena. Don't worry. Besides, I thought today was the first day of your carefree life?" Damon said, arching one of his finely shaped eyebrows.

Why did he have to do that thing with his eyes when he looked at her? "You have to at least tell me how long we're going for?" Elena crossed her arms, and narrowed her gaze.

"Just a few days. I more or less cleared it with Jenna."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got her to agree to this." Elena stopped and thought a moment. " You know, it might actually be nice to get away for a few days. It's been too long since I've had a vacation."

Damon smiled to himself, glad that Elena had conceded to his plan without too much of a fight. It was a strange yet surprisingly pleasant feeling to consider someone's life in conjunction with your own.

Damon pulled into a handicapped parking space, and cut the engine. Before Elena had a chance to object, Damon blurred to the other side and opened the door for her.

Together they walked through the revolving doors and up to the long line of ticket booths. Pulling her gently by the arm, he redirected her to the large black screens showing all current available outgoing flights.

"Where do you want to go?" Damon asked, waiting for the look of clarity to cross her features. It gave Damon the unmistakable feeling of joy to see the pure excitement on her face.

"Anywhere?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"Wherever your heart desires, cupcake."


End file.
